Boardwalk
by ThunderCannonX
Summary: A short story I decided to whisk up from a dream I recently had. Hope you enjoy this one-shot cause' I don't do these a lot. Review and tell me how it was! -Rated T: Language and Themes


So...

After going with my friend to the boardwalk to meet some internet girl, I was left alone.

...

My friend and his internet dream date skipped along the coast. They looked... so happy. I was left with no one to live like that, and none of which was my fault. Nevertheless, the story goes on, as the two went about the coast of the ocean.

I exhaled a deep breath and leaned onto my hand, elbow along the splintery wood railing. I didn't understand how he could get such a girl, and I couldn't. He wasn't one to look good... yet again, neither was I...

Another addition to my depressing monologue was not only me being my friends "Side Kick", but his date having her own little "Side Kick" with her too.

Along comes this other girl, and she leans onto the railing a few feet away from me. She had brown hair and golden eyes, not much more I could see.

She let out the same saddening exhale as I had, watching the two others tag along into the distance. Covering up what could have been awkward silence was the sound of hundreds of people talking or stepping on the boardwalk.

"... If only..." She mumbled

I burned with nervousness, since I was not good with girls, especially in a romantic type of way.

"Look at them... they're so happy..." She continued

The specs of the two began to fade into the darkness of the night, becoming invisible.

"Why can't... I get someone like that..."

I still stared off, trying my hardest to keep my eyes from making this interaction weird.

"I wish there was someone for me..." She finished, before turning to me

She stared at me, and I held my head still, before reluctantly turning to her. Before soon, our eyes met and locked. We held that for a few seconds.

One thing led to another, and then we were kissing. My eyes opened wide, but I still held my posture.

What was I doing? Making out with some girl that happened to be tagging along with my friends date, that's what I was doing.

A few seconds later, we pulled back and leant back onto the railing.

She looked down and held a slight blush, before looking back up to me.

"Can you... can you keep a secret?" She asked

I nodded with a slight smile, finding some hint to what she was talking about.

She smiled and grabbed my hand. We dragged down the steps and directly around, to the underside of the boardwalk.

We stepped through until we were a good distance from an opening, then she stopped and leaned against a support beam.

Almost undoubtedly, she wanted to make out here so no one could see us down here.

"Okay, are you sure? I don't want to scare you..."

I furrowed my brow a bit', confused at what she had meant...

Sex. She wanted to have sex... under the boardwalk. Not really what I was expecting, but I still followed with an unsure nod.

"Okay..." She begun

Now, guys and gals, did I ever mention my old and odd obsession with the existence of these two Pokémon called Latias and Latios?

No?

Well, when I was Seven, I decided to start believing that Latias and Latios actually existed. Childhood imagination goes far, and so did mine.

Well, the creepy thing about this all is that I believed this until I was Fourteen years old.

Yeah, a little weird, huh? Well I don't anymore, but that might explain why I might post so many Eon-related fan fictions, since I still have a fancy for the duo.

Now, what held in front of me, was just what I whisked away a few years ago. A huge, golden eye shimmered in the light from a crack between the boards above. A red pentagon shape was on the forehead, and two wings spectated behind.

I fell backwards onto the sand, shocked.

But before any normal person would cry for help, I became fascinated.

I jolted up, and looked around at her.

"Please don't tell anyone..." She begged

I continued to look around at the details of her, before concluding and stepping back. I held eye contact with her, same as we had above, and she stared at me too.

Then, In some mad rush of testosterone rush, I leaned in quickly and held her against the beam. Our lips interlaced, and we shifted around multiple times.

In the process of this, a few distant voices could be heard walking under the boardwalk.

"There's no w- ... Holy shit!" The voice of my friend exclaimed

"Shh! Don't be so loud!" The date urged

They pranced over, just a few feet from us.

"You hooking up with a Pokémon!?"

Me and the Latias broke apart, and I stepped back. I looked to him, and let out a still nod. He gave me a confused expression, before his date tugged at his shoulder.

"How about we just leave them alone for now..." She suggested.

With little resistance, my friend and his internet date walked away,

Leaving Latias and me alone...


End file.
